Ponyboy and Darryl's special place
by Kylelover101
Summary: Darryl and His son, Ponyboy go fishing after Ponyboy's dad makes a mistake.


**Hello! :)**

**This is Kylelover101 with another one-shot. This is a story about Ponyboy when he's with his Daddy. It's a father-son thing. He's going fishing with his daddy and he's excited. Just a fluffy one-shot, nothing more then that. **

**Enjoy! **

**By: Kylelover101**

**Bate reader: AlexisHale97**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Curtis couldn't figure it out, She wanted to fry up some fish for supper but they're out of fish. Someone must of eaten it already. But she couldn't find out who. Darry was only ten and he couldn't figure out how to even turn on an oven, Sodapop couldn't even reach the counter neither could little Ponyboy. She tried to figure out who could of stolen the fish.<p>

"Darryl." She said.

And speak of the devil, Darryl Curtis walked right in with twenty bucks.

"Hony, guess what, my pal offered me twenty bucks for that tiny fish in the fridge, wow, he's dumb." Darryl smiled. The fish in the fridge was small, only about the size of Mrs. Curtis's arm. Mrs. Curtis smiled.

"well, Do you know what day it is?" She asked. Darryl gulped. He realized what day it was now..

"Friday.." He asked.

"That's right, but it's a special friday...you know, the one where we eat fish!" She hollered.

Darryl laughed nervously. "wow, funny how these things just, you know...slip on by." Mrs. Curtis gave darryl a mad look and Darryl thought of an oppertunity to do somthing he hasn't done in a while.

"I'll take Ponyboy-" He swouped up Ponyboy from the floor who had just walked in only to get a drink.

"Daddy!" Ponyboy squeeled with laughter.

"And we'll go fishing" Darryl quickly grabbed two fishing hats and two fishing polls, he packed two bottles of water and two sandwhiches.

"See ya!" He hollered.

"Thank God.." He breathed out, he got outside before his darling could bite his head off for selling their only fish for twenty bucks.

"Let's go, Pony" Darryl picked up Ponyboy, who was trying to catch a yellow butterfly. Ponyboy followed his daddy to the blue truck and Darryl fastened Ponyboy in the front seat. To Ponyboy, that was like a gift from God. Ponyboy's eyes were big as he looked out the window at the sites of Tulsa. He'd never riden shot-gun before.

Darryl smiled at Ponyboy. Seeing his son in knee high white socks, blue pants-shorts and a light blue sweatshirt. Darryl put on the radio, the song: Ghetto by Elvis was playing.

"Too Sad." Ponyboy said.

"Okay, we'll switch it then..." Darryl changed to the radio and Ponyboy laughed and sang along to the happy songs.

Darryl pulled up to a spot. He found the lake where he took Soda and Darry fishing once. Darryl got the bait on his string and casted the line itno the water.

"ooooh." Ponyboy looked amaze. Ponyboy's face was priceless, he looked like a kid watching chocolate be made.

"Ponyboy, did you know my dad and I used to do this all the time?"

Ponyboy shook his head no.

"Yeah, my father used to take me here, when I was your age, we'd catch fish and we'd take em' home to have my mother fry them for supper."

Ponyboy smiled. Just then Darryl's line felt a tig, he reeled in to what seemed like treasure to Ponyboy.

"A fish!" Ponyboy smiled. The fish was wiggly, it was a bright blue, it had smile on it too.

"Ew, smily." Ponyboy laughed.

"Yeah, we don't eat it just yet now." Darryl said. "Would you like to try, Pony?" Ponyboy nodded, Darryl handed Ponyboy the fishing rod and casted it in for Ponyboy.

Ponyboy felt the line being tugged.

"Daddy!" Ponyboy siad.

Darryl took the pole and helped Ponyboy reel the fish in, it was the biggest fish Darryl had ever seen!

"Wow!" Darryl said. "Ponyboy, you brought in a whopper!"

Ponyboy smiled. But then the fish slapped Ponyboy with it's fin.

"Ow! You get a time-out!" Ponyboy scoulded the fish. Darryl laughed at the scene of his son repremanding a fish. Ponyboy looked at his father. He'd never had so much fun in his life.

They caught three more fish after that. And decided that it was time for dinner so Darryl picked up Ponyboy and they headed to the truck. Ponyboy sat in the front seat again and he looked up at his daddy and said:

"I love you daddy." Ponyboy smiled.

"I love you too, Pony." Darryl and Ponyboy headed on home. But Ponyboy had a thought go threw his mind.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" Ponyboy asked.

"Going home, son."

"But the fish, we're taking them away from their mommies and daddies." Ponyboy had a sad look on his face that Darryl couldn't take. Darryl remembered the twenty bucks he hand in his pocket, that'll be enough to buy fish at the store.

Darryl and Ponyboy put the fish back into the lake.

"Bye, bye" Ponyboy waved. "Sorry, we almost ate you!"

Darryl chuckled. Ponyboy and Darryl now headed to the super market. They left the Lake Ponyboy looked back to see the sunset glimmer on the lake. On their special spot.

But now, after the death of Mr. and Mr.s Curtis, Ponyboy, at age fourteen, comes here almost everyday, he catches a fish, and lets it go again. For that's what keeps the memory of the fish catching day with him and his father alive.

* * *

><p><strong> Review please! :)<strong> **No flames! **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
